A demon and a mongoose
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sanjay is evil, every knows that. But then he meets Ava and to him she seems... difffrent. So Ava gives him a chance to become good. Will he succed?


Please enjoy.

* * *

A demon. A monster. The devil. That's what they would call him. A devilish demon. He was half demon, but that was because of 'the accident'.

Sanjay. A name which almost everyone feared. You'd think Sanjay would just be some ordinary villian, but no. He was dangerous. He had pitch black fur which made him almost invisible at night. His gray, emotionless eyes could pierce right through your soul. In his eyes, though they seemed emotionless, they would scare people to death. As if his eyes were saying, "You touch me, i'll take you to hell and burn you alive." Sanjay also had claws which could tear right through your flesh with no problem what so ever. His worse feature though, was his powers. His demonic powers in now he possesed. They were dangerous. They could rip your skin right off your bosy and slaughter your organs and intestines. He could posses you and control you. He could burn you alive and tear you open and drink all the blood in your body. He could get into your dreams and he can Destroy a whole city in just minutes.

He was a monster... and he loved it. He also hated it at the same time. He loved the taste of blood but he could sometimes be unable to look at it. He loved to take life away but he would also want to take his own away. He was nutruel to it all.

He lived in a dark burrow, far out into the downtown city. It was full of dark magic, as if it wasn't dark enough. Sanjay planned there. He slept and studied there. He woukd sometimes not eat there though. He would mostly eat in the shadows, eating a corpse of one of his unlucky victims.

Sanjay has mostly felt hate, destruction, death, choas, evil, and darkness, but there was one things that he had never felt in his life and he had always prayed for it... it was love.

Ava walked down the streets of rhe city. She had just finished buying groceries from the store. She wore her braid in which she always wore. She hummed as she walked on by. Her brother sent her out to get grocieries from Raja and Carrie's 5th birthday. Everyone would be there.

Ava walked on by, humming her favorite song. She was a very beautiful mongoose, Silky blue fur, beautiful purple eyes, and a voice that was like an angel's. She was also very kind. She would protect anyone who was in danger, She just seemed perfect.

snap

Ava flinched. She looked around the city to see no one. That was odd. This part of the city was almost crowded. She slightly shrugged it off and kept on walking. Snap! Ava whimpered. something was following her and she knew it. She dropped her groceries and ran off.

she kept on running. She ran and she didn't look back. Something dark was following her, something demonic. She quickly climbed a tree and began to pant. She looked around. No body was anywhere. She sighed with relief. "Good day." Ava yelped with fright. She quickly turned around to see a black weasel. He had gray eyes anda top hat. She slightly backed up.

The weasel walked over to her and smirked. "Hello my dear." He said. "Who are you?" She asked. The weasel chuckled evily. "My dear, sweet Ava." He said. "I Am your worst nightmare." Ava backed up and held onto a branch. "I'm not scared of you!" She growled. The weasel laughed and disappered. Ava blinked and looked around. where was he?

Suddenly, a paw grabbed her and covered her mouth and pulled her down. Ava tried to scream, but the paw blocked it out. The weasel, who was the one who grabbed her, began to chuckle. "Trying to be brave, huh little Ava?" He said. His smirk suddenly disappered into and emotionless frown. "I'm not the one to be talking back to. I don't put up with any crap that people do. I will kill you without a second thought. I want you to go home, and pretend this never happened. Understand?" Ava quickly nodded. "Good." He climbed down the tree and placed her down. he handed her her ggroceries. "Now get out." Ava grabbed the bags and quickly ran off.

The weasel smirked and walked off in the oppisite direction.


End file.
